Kokomi Sakurai
Kokomi Sakurai (桜衣ココミ) is one of the 4 main characters of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage and one of the 1st members to appear and is the main character of this season. As a Phantomirage, she is known as 'Phantomi Heart'. Biography Appearance Kokomi's civilian outfits often wears a variety of outfits, usually in the range of pink colors. When in her school uniform, she wears a white short-sleeved polo shirt underneath a knee-length navy dress. As Phantomirage, Kokomi wears her hair in the signature high twin tails on either side of her head. She has pink streaks that go down her hair. On her head, she wears a top hat tilted to the side. She wears boots accented with the colors black and light pink. On her knee-high socks, there are 4 club suit patterns at the side. Kokomi wears a pink bow across her neck with a short cape covering her shoulders. In the middle of her chest, she has a pink heart and her waist is in black with two triangular-shaped materials to her front. Her skirt has 3 layers each with a different tint of pink. On her left arm, she wears her transformation item and on both hands, she wears a glove that only covers her pointer finger. Personality Kokomi is a scatterbrain who loves everybody's smiles. She is positive and energetic. She is very nice to everyone and is super friendly. She has known to love everyone's smiles and has a desire to bring smiles to everyone, therefore being chosen to become a Phantomirage by the Phantomi Wristy. She is also a bit goofy and silly. She's known for her love of cherry tomatoes. Phantomirage Episode 1 Relationships Saki Asumi - Kokomi's best friend. The two are really close and have known each other for a long time. Saki was a fan of Phantomirage prior to becoming one since she didn't know that Kokomi was the Phantomi herself. After transforming into Phantomi Spade, the two become Phantomirage together. Shinichi Sakurai - Kokomi's Dad, and the reason to why she could become a Phantomi. Her father was the first victim to the Reverse Police and because of this, she transformed into Phantomi Heart in order to take back his cool heart. When he went to the Amazon, he ended his letter with "I will always be with you", showing the two have a close father-daughter relationship. Yotsuba Shizuki - First encountering Yotsuba at school, she was shocked when she heard she wanted to be a Phantomi.Phantomirage Episode 5 However, she admired how Yotsuba had a strong will to protect those she loved. Seira Kureha - After hearing that there was a possibility of a fourth Phantomirage due to their card suits, she made it her goal to become friends with her. Even when Seira shunned her and refused to work as a team, she was adamant and persistent. In the end, Seira realized how important it was to work in a team and joined the group, to Kokomi's joy.Phantomirage Episode 15 Sarai - With Sarai's first appearance, Kokomi refused to befriend her and made her job to defeat her. However, when Sarai stole Kokomi's hat, she wanted to become friends with her. After learning her mother became best friends with someone who didn't like her, Kokomi thought she could become friends with Sarai too.Phantomirage Episode 32 With the doll ikenaiers taking over, Sarai told her that she would stop doing bad things and become her friend, but instead turned into Dark Sarai after learning her origin from SakaSama. Yet, Kokomi doesn't give up.Phantomirage Episode 35 Etymology Kokomi (ココミ) has no particular meaning but it could mean "beautiful heart" when the kanji "心美" is used. Sakurai (桜衣) means Cherry Blossom Garments. With Sakura (桜) meaning Cherry Blossom and Koromo (衣) meaning garments. Kokomi Sakurai would mean Beautiful Heart of the Cherry Blossom Garments. History Becoming Phantomi Heart Kokomi is a normal first-year middle schooler at Twinkle Middle School and a striving 'Metuber" along with her best friend, Saki Asumi. While outside one day, Kokomi spots Kumachi falling from a large keyhole in the sky. Running into a toy store, she follows the strange creature and catches him pretending to be one of the toys. Looking and then looking away repeatedly, she eventually spots Kumachi moving. The Reverse Police try to target her, and they end up in a big chase but luckily she and Kumachi escaped just in time. She then spots her dad who was giving out treats at the side of the road, but he was turned into an Ikenaier. Instead of delicious treats, they were replaced with chili-flavored cakes. She is then chosen by the Phantomi Wristy to become a Phantomirage, because of her strong will to protect smiles and save her father. She transforms into Phantomi Heart.Phantomirage Episode 1 Despite being excited to tell everyone her identity, she is unable to due to the orders from Phandy, who says something awful will occur if their identities were to be revealed. Kumachi then proceeds to tell her she'll turn into popcorn if she does. This is later spread to the other Phantomirage members. She had to keep it a secret from her best friend and huge Phantomi fan, Saki Asumi, who later joins her as a Phantomirage.Phantomirage Episode 2 Soon, they met Yotsuba, and befriended her. Yotsuba, who wishes to protect those close to her becomes a Phantomirage, and they finally become a trio.Phantomirage Episode 5 Teaming up with Phantomi Diamond Kokomi is then told by Yotsuba and Saki that they think there's a 4th member because they all resemble card suits. Noticing that the Diamond is missing, they plan to find her but Phandy tells them the Phantomi Dial has gone missing. A mysterious girl in red appears, giving them test after test, disguising herself as people. Revealing herself to be Seira, Kokomi asks if she would like to join them but she refuses. Kokomi, however, refuses to back down and continues to befriend her and make her their teammate. After Seira goes on a mission on her own, she returns to the cafe to ask why they became Phantomirage. Kokomi explains that she wanted to protect people's smiles. Realizing that everybody joined because of their own reasons, Seira agrees to join, to Kokomi's delight.Phantomirage Episode 15 Kizuna Style & Her Treasure After informed by Phanguri, Phandy's brother tells them about the Kizuna Key that makes them invincible, Kokomi tells Phandy that the key has lost its power, and in order to do revive the key, they need to find their own treasure, with the Phantomi Time helping them. After Saki, Yotsuba and Seira had found their treasure, it was only Kokomi who needed to find her treasure next. She sees her mom on TV, and sees a treasure box, and suspects that her treasure is inside. She pays a visit to her mom, Megu Sakurai, who is a famous hat designer. Kokomi brings the chest back to the café and uses the Akechau key to open it. In it, she finds her hat which she loved wearing as a child that her Mom made. She suddenly gets transported back in time where she sees her past mom put the hat on her past self. The hat makes them both very happy. Other people notice the hat so her mom finally gets the courage to become a professional hat designer. Sarai, however, steals the hat. She promises to give it back if they play together, so they have a dance battle. She still wants to play so she attacks with Ikenai Power but is blocked by the Mamoru key. Kokomi says that Sarai is the only one having fun. It's better to play games where they both have fun. She asks for the hat back but Sarai breaks her promise since breaking promises is a bad thing, something her papa would like. Kokomi ends up having her treasure being stolen. Kokomi tries to befriend Sarai, but couldn't since Sarai was only made to do bad things for her papa. As Sarai throws her hat on the ground, Kokomi states that she still wants to be Sarai's friend. Her kindness towards Sarai was her treasure, and they ended up using Kizuna Style to purify the ikenaier. Kokomi then finds out that she can use Kizuna Style even alone, because of the bond the girls share. Phantomirage Modes |-|Regular= Transformation When transforming, Kokomi holds up her wrist to reveal the Phantomi Wristy as she also says it's name. It begins to spin and light up revealing Kokomi in white attire saying "Secret showtime!". Activating the transformation with the Phantomi Ring, she spins it and poses. A black mask covers her eyes and disappears revealing her eye make up. She looks at the camera and smiles. As she counts the numbers, she taps the Phantomi Wristy. When saying three, her hat appears, as she says two her skirt appears and as she says one she appears in full attire. The heart suit on her chest is enlarged on the screen as she pops out landing in a cute pose saying, "Okay! One, two!". She continues the transformation with a dance in a large room with a rainbow background with cherry blossoms. Behind that are the 4 club suits. Diamond, spade, heart, and clover with the colors of blue, red, pink and purple. She completes the transformation by saying "Phantomi Heart, Kokomi!" and "My Heart is Fluttering!". Outside of the transformation, she says her catchphrase "Secret x Warrior! Phantomirage! Will take that uncool heart!", fully finishing her transformation. |-|Kizuna Style= Items Phantomi Wristy (ファントミリスティ): A transformation brace which she uses with Phantomi Rings and the Himitsu Keys. Phantomi Ring (ファントミリング): A Ring-shaped Transformation Trinket. Phantomi Trick (ファントミトリック): A weapon that is shaped like a key which is used to purify evil hearts. Phantomi Final (ファントミフィナール): A gun-like weapon that which is used to purify evil hearts. Phantomi Time (ファントミタイム): A clock-like item that is inserted in the Phantomi Final. Kizuna Key (キズナキー): A key that allows her to transform in Kizuna Style. References Category:Phantomirage Category:Mirage2 Category:Sakurai Family Category:Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! Category:Girls x Heroine Category:Pink Heroine